Luca Aldine (Earth-616)
, Jean Grey School student body (impersonating Sojobo-Tengu) | Relatives = Irene Adler (Destiny) (possible great-grandmother, deceased); Justine Chase (possible great-aunt, deceased); Cole Chase (possible great-uncle, deceased); Rogue (possible unofficial foster great-aunt); Mr. Aldine (father); Mrs. Aldine (mother, deceased); unnamed aunt; Trevor Chase (possible first cousin once removed); Blindfold (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = mobile; North Carolina | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; RedCategory:Red Eyes | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Possible mutant or psychic/astral ghost | PlaceOfBirth = North Carolina | Creators = Simon Spurrier; Tan Eng Huat | First = X-Men: Legacy Vol 2 #2 | Death = X-Men: Legacy Vol 2 #22 | HistoryText = Origin Luca lived with his two parents in North Carolina until the birth of his sister Ruth Aldine, a mutant with no eyes. Their father left only a week after her birth. Their mother was forced to work too long to support her family, and Ruth was left with Luca, who hated her for being a mutant and causing all his problems. Luca both physically and emotionally abused her, before falling into theft and drug abuse. Luca was eventually sent to rehab where he fell under the tutelage of a religiously bigoted minister. Luca's abuse of Ruth and her mother escalated until one day he came to kill Ruth with a chainsaw. Ruth's mother died protecting her from Luca. Luca was quickly apprehended and sentenced to death. After this tragedy, Ruth was raised by her aunt in Prospect Plains, New Jersey. The time with her aunt was the happiest six years in her life, and she learned to control and master her power. Due to some sense of family solidarity, Ruth attended the execution of her brother, where he manifested astral projection and stole half of Ruth's power leaving her mind incomplete and broken. Luca's psyche survived and inhabited only his eyes. Now armed with half of Blindfold's psychic powers, Luca thirsts for revenge. Prodigal Luca made contact with Legion in China and set into motion the events that would bring him back to his sister by sending Legion to "rescue" two young mutants, Karasu and Sojobo. Luca also manipulate the X-Men into believing Legion was planning to harm the children. After a brief battle and chase, Legion escaped and the X-Men took custody of the twins. However, during this time Luca had taken possession of Sojobo. Once inside the Jean Grey School, Luca found Blindfold and attempted to kill her. Fortunately though unfortunately for him Legion made it just in the nick of time and stopped him, still confident that he was safe from the schizophrenic mutant having spent hours on end setting up events to happen around the school in accordance with his predictions all to stall and subdue him. He boasted that David was powerless to stop him from carrying out his agenda on account of his having seen all possible events and outcomes before either having even attempted their dance. Soon after realizing that he couldn't predict him half as well as he thought, possibly due to Hallers mental madness his then host's sister Karasu got between them only for her to be swept aside by the rogue persona driven Legion. While initially frightened by this new appearance Luca soon quickly gathered his composure and his facade posing as Sojobo to coax the x-men into subduing him, which had almost worked until the point Blindfold came in and destroyed his possessed corpse causing his eyes to flee. For the time being Luca went around the world keeping a close eye on the vagrant scion of is prophesied mutant genocide, entertaining his bigoted hatred by vandalizing various area's the nomad he had been stalking visited with religious persecution based massacres vented towards mutants & mutant supporters while leaving ominous graffiti around or close to his handiwork dubbed: "the X-beast will eat itself". After having sated his hateful design for the time being, the disembodied eyes of luca eventually spied his proposed vision coming to light on live television while dining in a cafe. Seeing as things were prepping gear for a nuclear head he rushed there as fast as he could cobbling together a makeshift mechanical body composed of technical publication equipment from a camera crew. As he prepared to deal the killing blow to his sister in order to let his preordained genocide come to pass he learned too late that it was all a hopped up ruse set to trap him by none other than the quarry he'd been viewing from a distance for months. But when his captors mind had collapsed due to the intervention of Cyclops' X-Men team the stasis field he was trapped in collapsed. Only for the Fiend/Xavier shade, which was lying in wait to possess him. Luca would finally meet his end at the hands of Legion when he blew apart his possessed consciousness. | Powers = Luca did not manifest any super or metahuman abilities until the day of his execution, when his ghost or astral projection escaped from his body and psychically attacked his sister, Blindfold. During the attack, Luca stole half of Blindfold's powers, including: * Telekinesis * Chaos Manipulation: Luca is able to successfully manipulate events to achieve a certain desired outcome. * Limited Precognition: Luca had some ability to foresee the future, detailing everything he knew of whats to come in a journal. * Adaptive Possession: Luca has the power to possess others, he can also overshadow objects and things in order to create a body for himself at will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Blindfold is missing her eyes, and all that remains of Luca are his eyes. | Trivia = * Luca's origins are revealed in . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Precogs Category:Telekinesis Category:Possession Category:Adler Family